A Matchmaker's Success
by Blushing Hazel
Summary: It's a wonderful day for a picnic and some matchmaking. "So, what do you think?" "I think I know exactly what they're interested in, which isn't going to happen, and I think that you need to stop this obsession you have with getting me married with a white picket fence and 2.5 children!" AH, one-shot. Prompt for Fictionista WitFit.


**Okay, so this is my first time posting a story and my first time doing a one-shot. Although I have a great idea for a story, I need more ideas to keep the story going, so I need to fuel my creative juices. That's why I've decided to do the Fictionista WitFit daily prompts to help with this problem. It would be wonderful if you could read and review to offer some advice! I'm pretty proud of what I came up with on the first day!**

**Prompt: View the image and write what comes to you. (If you're too lazy to look at it, I'll just tell you that it's a picture of a picnic.)**

* * *

Bella Swan was a pretty easygoing gal, but even she knew when things have been taken too far. And Alice Whitlock was taking things too far.

Alice Whitlock nee Cullen was the devilish pixie she called her best friend, stitched entirely together with good intentions. These good intentions were the reason that 75% of little Logan Whitlock's birthday picnic were "extremely eligible bachelors who are searching for a girl to fill their lonely nights with."

Bella knew _exactly_ how these horny bastards wanted to spend their "lonely nights" with her, and it wouldn't result in a marriage like her matchmaking best friend was hoping for.

"Yoohoo! Bella, dear! Come here! There are some people I want you to meet!"

Bella cringed hearing Alice's shriek filled with not-so-hidden meaning. In desperation, she shot pleading looks at Alice's family, the Cullens. Esme smiled sympathetically at her. "You know that Alice is a bit relentless, dear. You can't really hide from her right now."

"I'll be surprised if she doesn't have your wedding planned within the next month," Emmett's voice boomed. Bella sighed and began the trek to Alice and the assembly of men she had with her.

Crossing the perfectly green lawn was one of the most embarrassing things she had ever done. From behind her, friends were staring with pity at her, while the men in front of her smirked and winked suggestively at her. And Alice was in her own little Cupid world, smiling as bright as the sun when Bella finally reached her. "Yes, Alice?"

"These wonderful gentlemen were just telling me how interested they were in meeting you. This is Mike Newton – he's a lawyer. And here's Jacob Black – he owns his owns a successful mechanics shop. And this is Sam Uley – he's a chemical engineer. This is Paul Lahote and he – well, he's working at Burger King at the moment, but I'm sure he'll have a wonderful job when he figures out what his calling is . . ."

Bella tuned out Alice's rambling, giving a polite "Nice to meet you" when necessary. For some reason, Alice seemed to think it was impossible for her to be truly happy without a man in her life. The game of Cupid had started for Alice three years ago, after Alice had met Jasper Whitlock. Now that all their friends and family were in a loving marriage, she felt it was necessary that Bella also be in a warm and fuzzy relationship. At first, Bella thought it was so sweet that Alice cared so much, but as Alice became more pushy about it, Bella became entirely anti-anything-to-do-with-men.

"So, what do you think?" Alice questioned. It broke her out of her thoughts and back to her surroundings. The area around them was clear of anything testosterone possessing, and she realized all the men had made a beeline towards the food. She focused all of her attention on Alice.

"I think I know exactly what they're interested in, which isn't going to happen, and I think that you need to stop this obsession you have with getting me married with a white picket fence and 2.5 children!" Bella said, exasperated. She sighed in annoyance when Alice's bottom lip began to stick out and knew that she felt offended. Pulling at her in frustration, Bella reassured her, "I'm sure Mr. Perfect is out there somewhere, but I know that it's not any of those pigs."

Alice beamed at her. "That's the spirit. I guess I'll have to go break it to those lovely men that you're just not interested. Go play with Logan over there until I come back." Alice started walking off.

"But why? Jasper is playing with him!" Bella questioned.

"My man needs to eat!" Alice turned around and shuffled backwards to yell at her. "Besides, if we're going to find your future husband today, you need to look as cute as possible. No one looks cuter than when they're playing with a baby!"

* * *

Logan Whitlock giggled like a dolphin.

Bella discovered this as she blew raspberries into his belly button. He was the most adorable baby she had ever seen with beautiful ice blue eyes from Alice and shockingly pale blonde hair from Jasper. His chubby rosy cheeks – well, they were all his.

"Who's the cutest person in the world? That's right, you are!" Bella cooed to Logan as she softly tickled his sides.

"Actually, I'd argue that the position belongs to you," a silky voice whispered in her ear. Why someone was whispering in her ear was something she couldn't answer, especially considering that she was crouching in an uncomfortable position over Logan with her butt saying "hello" to the world. As she realized this, she quickly scooped Logan into her arms and stood up, whirling around to face the stranger.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Edward Masen, Jasper's cousin," voiced the reincarnation of Adonis. He had sexy, mussed bronze hair and bright forest green irises. With a smooth complexion, angular features, and muscular body, he was might have the most handsome man she'd ever met. And with a lopsided smirk on his beautiful face, he was easily the most charming.

Realizing that she had ogled him for quite some time, she stammered a reply. "Oh. Oh. Oh! Right, I'm Bella Swan, best friend of Alice, and godmother of this one," she lifted Logan as proof.

"What a coincidence, because I'm Logan's godfather. Which reminds me, I've been sent here to tell you that you're off of baby duty and you can return him to his parents," Edward explained. Drifting closer, he presented his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Shifting Logan in her arms, she wrapped her arm in his and quickly placed her hands under the baby's legs. Edward chuckled and led them across the park to the party guests. Along the way, Edward asked her many questions, like "What's your favorite thing to do?", "What's your favorite song?", and even "Describe yourself in three words." Bella didn't think she'd ever talked to a man so much in seven minutes as she had with Edward, and she certainly never had this much in common with anyone.

As the distance to the party began to rapidly decrease, Bella became aware of all the eyes on them and blushed like mad. As her face turned the color of a tomato, she felt gentle and strong fingers brush against her hot cheek. Glancing at Edward, she saw him smiling in wonder. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl actually blush before." In embarrassment, she gave him a powerful elbow to his ribs.

"Shut up," she retorted. At their playful encounter, guests began to laugh among the picture perfect picnic.

From their spot, Bella heard Alice moaning, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Spotting a tiny flash of dark hair coming their way, Bella groaned. Hearing this, Edward looked to her. "What's the matter, Bella?"

Groaning again, she replied, "I'm sorry, Edward." Before he could reply in his confusion with a "For what?", a tiny woman with jet black spiky hair and ice blue eyes reached them. Grabbing her child gently and cradling Logan in her arms, Alice gazed smugly at them. Dreading the words that she knew Alice might say, she looked back helplessly at Edward.

"Bella, this is Edward Masen – he's a doctor and you're future husband!"

* * *

**So, how'd I do? Plenty of room for improvement, I know. Please review!**

******_Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime. -Chinese proverb. _(Feed me for a lifetime and give me some helpful feedback!)**


End file.
